Lonely Fire
by Animefanatic-11
Summary: *Chapter 4 up!* Hiei never had any problem with Kurama going to school until now. What will Hiei do and how is Kurama going to react? Also, what is this new 'thing' in Kurama's house?And the school dance is coming up...what will happen?Please R&R! No yaoi
1. The feeling and the test

Hi everyone! This is my first story so please no flames! Well, please read and Review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Yu-Hakusho or any characters in it.  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~ ()~()~()~()~  
  
Hiei, jumped from tree to tree thinking, "Why do I feel so empty? The fox is only going to school as usual. I never had a problem with that. He hurried to Kurama's school. He didn't know what classroom or where Kurama was, so he started peering into every window.  
  
He looked in one window. There was a small gathering of people staring at one man in front of the class. He was writing something on a green board of some kind with a white stick. It was a chalkboard, though Hiei didn't know that. There was no Kurama so he shrugged and left.  
  
Hiei kept looking in different windows until he was perched on the windowsill. The last window. He had searched everywhere with no avail. He peered in and Kurama was sitting in at a desk writing furiously.  
  
"Kurama! Kurama!" whispered Hiei, though no answer came. Kurama wasn't even looking up.  
  
Hiei then tried tapping on the window lightly, trying to get his attention. Kurama looked up and saw Hiei.  
  
"What is Hiei doing here?!" He is supposed to be in my house. Someone will notice him! Not everyday, you will see a figure clad in black standing on the windowsill of a classroom. Maybe if it was the first story, he wouldn't attract too much attention, but the classroom is two stories up!"  
  
Kurama then tried to use his hands to tell Hiei to leave, though Hiei just stayed there, with a confused look on his face. He tried whispering, after all, he was right next to the window. No such luck.  
  
"Pencils down everyone" said voice. " I will be coming around to pick up your tests"  
  
Kurama looked down in horror at his almost blank test. He was going to fail for sure!  
  
Hiei, oblivious to the fact that Kurama was telling him to leave, and that he was taking a test, stayed there until a blonde-haired woman started walking to Kurama's desk. He was sure she would notice him so he jumped to the nearest tree and waited.  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~ ()~()~()~()~  
  
After several hours, the kitsune walked out of the school, heading for the tree.  
  
Without looking up, he said, "Why were you here today? You usually stay at my house during the day. Is there a problem at home?"  
  
Hiei could tell that the fox was angry, though trying to hide it. He couldn't understand why he had came today either. There was a feeling inside him that he couldn't understand. A empty feeling. He tried to dismiss it.  
  
"Stupid ningen feelings" Hiei muttered under his breath.  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~ ()~()~()~()~  
  
Hope you like the first chapter. Sorry its so short. The next chapter will be up soon. Please R&R! If you have any ideas e-mail me at animefanatic_nl@sbcglobal.net! This my first fanfic so please, no flames 


	2. The new kitten

Hey everyone! Hope you like my fic so far. Let me answer a review:  
  
VampiregirlE.D: You are confused? What are you confused about? Maybe this next chapter will clear that up.  
  
I am going to write another fan fic so please check it out! Meanwhile, Enjoy this one!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho.  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~ ()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
"Hiei. What did you say? Oh. Never mind. You havn't answered me yet. Why did you come today?" asked a angry yet worried kitsune.  
  
"Hn. I don't know."  
  
"Well, are you bored? Lonely? Maybe I can get you something to do? You could watch TV you know. Jus don't come to the school in the middle of the day OK? I was taking a VERY important test today and I don't think that you crouching on the windowsill helped me improve my grade," Kurama said quietly.  
  
Lonely. That word describes what I am feeling. Too bad Kurama must go to the ningen school. Hiei looked at Kurama and didn't answer.  
  
They silently went back to Kurama's house. Hiei jumped onto his windowsill. Kurama sighed and went inside. One day, I need to tell Hiei to come inside thru the door. That windowsill is going to break if he keeps jumping onto it.  
  
Kurama went up the stars and entered his room. He opened the window and Hiei came in.  
  
"Would you like some tea before I begin on my homework?" asked Kurma.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Kurama smiled and went downstairs. He knew Hiei well enough. Hn was his way of saying "Yes. I would like some tea."  
  
They were drinking their tea when Kurama had an idea. He hurried out of the house while Hiei looked up in surprise. "I'll be right back. Stay here. I need to get something."  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~ ()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
After a while, Kurama came back with a box full of holes. He set it on the ground and Hiei walked over. The box made a sound. Familiar. Hiei had heard it somewhere before. Then he remembered. It was at Kuwabara's house.  
  
Kurama opened the box and laying there, was a kitten. It was pure black with a bit of white on it's head. He didn't notice it before, but it bore a strange resemblance to Hiei. Strange  
  
Hiei looked annoyed and said " Oh. Stupid fox. Why did you bring home a cat? You know how much I hate them. I absolutely detest the one Kuwabara has. Return it."  
  
Kurama sighed and and put the lid back on the box. "No. If you don't like it, don't come to my house anymore." He was growing tired of Hiei's unloving attitude.  
  
With that, he went upstairs and started on his homework.  
  
The kitten came up and rubbed itself against Hiei's leg. He was about to swat it away but then decided he like the feeling of it. Am I growing attached to a inferior ningen animal? I must be getting weak.  
  
He suddenly walked upstairs and the cat fell with a thump.  
  
Hiei went into Kurama's room and jumped out his window before Kurama could say anything.  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~ ()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
So, how do you like the second chapter? If you have any ideas or comments please e-mail me at animefanatic_nl@sbcglobal.net. Also, please R&R! ^_^. I might not write another chapter until a little while because I am going to start another fic. Hope you like the next chapter! 


	3. Hiei's secret

Hiya! So how do you like the story s far? I would like to answer some reviews before I start:  
  
Kurama Kitsune: I'm glad you like it. Kawaii kitty huh? How do you think Kuwabara will react?  
  
Xiaoxiong: Great! I'm glad you enjoy this fic.  
  
VampiregirlE.D: Are you still confused?  
  
To all my reviewers: Please keep reading! Lots more to come!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Yu-hakusho or any characters in it.  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~ ()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
" Mother. I have something to tell you." said Kurama quietly.  
  
Shiori Minamino smiled. It was always nice to talk to Suuichi. Teenagers these days just don't seem to communicate with their parents anymore. I am glad I have a caring son.  
  
"Yes. What is it?" asked Shiori.  
  
"Mother, I was wondering if I could keep this kitten I found today on the way home from school." I know you like to keep the house clean, and a pet would shed hairs on the carpet. I am doing this for a friend. The kitten is his, though he cannot keep it at his home. I was going to keep it here for him, though I thought I ought to ask you first." Said Kurama. That was a lie and I know it. I feel ashamed to lie to her, but I cannot tell her the truth.  
  
How sweet. Suuichi is doing this for a friend. I cannot say no to him. It would devastate him. Also, I think the cat is rather cute. "Of course. Keep her. What is your friend going to name her?"  
  
"I don't know. I will ask tomorrow."  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~ ()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
Hiei woke up and the first thing he thought about was his dream. Kurama's new kitten had been eaten by a pile of sludge. The sludge then transformed into a beautiful cat demon. It started purring and ran to Kuwabara's house. She went inside and Hiei followed..Then he woke up.  
  
Could this dream mean something? Could that cat be a demon that has some kind of connection to me or Kurama?  
  
He jumped up and raced to the kitsune's home. He found the window unlocked, to his relief. He went in and waited. He could hear water running in the bathroom so he presumed Kurama was taking a shower before going to school.  
  
Before long, Kurama came out. He didn't seem very surprised to see Hiei there.  
  
"I knew you would come. You have grown attracted to the kitten I presume?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Hn." Kurama smiled. Hiei would never admit it, but it had to be true.  
  
"What are you going to name it Hiei? After all, I bought the kitten for you, It will just stay here at my house because I don't really think it will like to sleep in trees."  
  
"Hn. Why should I care? After all, I did tell you that I detest it. Keep it for yourself or give it to the Baka ningen Kuwabara. He would accept this inferior animal."  
  
"Well, if you really don't want her, I will see if Kuwabara would like to adopt her. This afternoon after I get home from school. You will just have to suffer until then."  
  
Kurama swiftly disappeared out the door and was walking away to school. As usual, a group of giggling girls was trailing him, trying hard not to be noticed.  
  
Hiei felt something around his legs. He looked down, and the kitten was there. He couldn't help but pick her up and pet her. He then dropped her. I am getting weak. I should not feel love for this animal. I shall resist.  
  
Hiei walked to a chair and sat down waiting. He tried resisting thinking of a name to give her, but he couldn't and gave up. A list of names ran thru hie head. He stopped on a couple, though they just didn't seem to suit her. After a while, all he had was a headache and no name for the kitten.  
  
The fire youkai picked her up and started petting her. He tried hard to love the animal, but with no avail. The more he concentrated on not liking her, the more he wanted to cuddle and pet her. He gave up and didn't hide his feelings for the kitten any longer.  
  
Now all I have to do is try to convince Kurama not to give the kitten up for adoption without showing that I actually care about her. That shouldn't be too hard. The real challenge is to keep it a secret from everyone else.  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~ ()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
Kurama came back from school before long and found Hiei asleep on his couch with the kitten curled up with him. Hiei looked so peaceful asleep. Not like the cold, heartless demon he pretended to be when he was awake.  
  
Kurama decided not to call Kuwabara, for he knew that contrary to what Hiei said, Hiei, did not hate the kitten. He just didn't want to 'ruin' his reputation as a very powerful demon that can strike fear into anyone's heart.  
  
He went upstairs and started on his homework.  
  
Several hours later, Hiei was still asleep and Kurama's mother was coming home soon. Kurama hurried and went downstairs to wake Hiei before his mother saw him.  
  
"Hiei. Hiei." Whispered Kurama softly. He didn't move so he shoved him lightly.  
  
"What? Where am I?" asked a very confused, tired, and dazed fire demon.  
  
"Wake up Hiei. My mother is going to be here soon. Hurry and leave my house before she sees you. It would be a disaster if she did. She would be alarmed at your katana lying on the floor and then shocked and surprised to see a stranger in her house. Hurry and go. The kitten will stay here."  
  
Kurama turned around and stared at the door as he heard his mother's key opening the door. She came in and greeted him. He turned around and Hiei had disappeared.  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~ ()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
How do you like the chapter? More soon. What do you think would be a good name for the kitten? If you have any ideas, e-mail me or tell me it in a review. I hope you will not be mad if I don't use your suggestion (s). Also, please R&R! Hope you are looking forward to the next chapter! ^_^ 


	4. Shadow is gone?

Hi everybody! I have decided the name. It is going to be ...(dun dun dun dan)... .Shadow! The vote was really close. Midnight had a couple more votes than Shadow, but I think I like the name Shadow better. Hope no one is disappointed.  
  
I know it hasn't been three days, but I think I have gotten enough votes. Also you guys really wanted to read the next chapter, so I am going to reward you. ^_^  
  
Thanks a bunch to everyone who voted. I really appreciated that. Thanks again! ;)  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Discalimer: I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho though I wish I did. ~Sighs~  
  
Um...by the way, I know this is kind of off topic here, but are any of you going to miss Genkai when she dies on Yu-Yu-Hakusho? I will. ~Is very sad~ ~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~ ()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
Kurama walked to the park the next morning. He needed to ask Hiei something. He stopped at a particularly large tree.  
  
He looked up and said " I'm hosting a party tomorrow. You will come won't you?"  
  
"Hn. Why would I waste my time going to a ningen party?"  
  
"Well, for one thing, We have a new case, and eveyone needs to meet there so Yusuke can discuss it." It wasn't true, but that would be the only way to get him to go.  
  
" So now the idiot is smart enough to discuss a case. Never thought I would live to see that day."  
  
"So you are coming right?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"OK. I'll see you tomorrow at 3:00. Goodbye."  
  
There was no answer from the fire youkai so Kurama started leaving.  
  
"Wait! I have to ask you something." Hiei said "How is the kitten?"  
  
Kurama smiled and replied that she was fine. "So have you thought of a name yet?"  
  
"Yes.Shadow"  
  
"What a nice name. It suits her. Be at the party tomorrow."  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~ ()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
Hiei arrived at the kitsune's house at exactly 3:00. He went inside and everyone was having fun. I was tricked! Where is that stupid fox? I can never fall for something like that again.  
  
"Hello Hiei. I'm glad you could join us. Would you like something to drink?"  
  
" YOU STUPID FOX! WHY DID YOU TRICK ME?" yelled Hiei.  
  
"Well, I thought you might have wanted to visit a certain someone or something here (wink wink) and I just wanted you to have some fun." answered Kurama.  
  
"Oooooh. You like someone don't you Hiei? Who is it?!!! Come on, you can tell me!" said Botan. "No one. Now leave me alone." Hiei then walked to a dark corner of the room and and sat down.  
  
"OHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! A kitty!!!!! I love kitties!" squealed Kuwabara as he picked up Shadow and cuddled her.  
  
The kitten jumped out of Kuwabara's arms and bit him. (I mean who would want to be hugged by Kuwabara?!!) Then walked over to Hiei and started meowing.  
  
"OWWWWWW! That cat bit me!! I was only petting it. Geez! " screamed Kuwabara.  
  
Shadow sat down before Hiei and he behavior said that she wanted to play, but Hiei didn't even look at her.  
  
Her meowing got insistent and she looked pleadingly at Hiei, though finally Kurama came by and picked her up.  
  
Why did it have to be me that got lonely, and started liking the cat? Why couldn't it have been Keiko or Botan or someone?  
  
Kuwabara was kind of trying to get his wound to stop bleeding, and had no luck whatsoever. Yukina noticed and went over to Kuwabara and healed him.  
  
"Thanks Yukina! I knew you always loved me!!!!" said Kuwabara excitedly.  
  
Yukina didn't reply but was thinking: Does Kazuma always say this to everyone?  
  
"Baka! Why does Yukina like such a idiot? I'll kill him. I know I will. Someday." muttered Hiei under his breath. Kurama smiled as he heard this. He knew that Hiei would never be able to kill Kuwabara because demons weren't allowed to kill humans. Orders of Koenma.  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~ ()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
"Why don't you join us Hiei?" asked Kurama after he had made popcorn and the movie was rolling.  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine." Replied Kurama and settled himself into the couch beside Yukina.  
  
After the movie had been playing for a while, Hiei heard Yukina laugh. He had never heard her laugh before and was curious of the person that had made her laugh.  
  
After he crept toward the TV, he saw that everyone was laughing. He saw the movie was the culprit and started creeping back until he though that he might as well stay.  
  
He wanted some popcorn, but he couldn't reach it and he didn't want anyone to think that he was actually enjoying it. So he survived without it.  
  
When the movie was over, Shadow had come over to him again and started purring and rubbing herself against his leg. He bent down and picked her up and smoothed her fur. He forgot for a while that he was in the middle of Kurama's party.  
  
He didn't notice that everyone was staring at him and his "mean cold hearted demon" reputation was at stake.  
  
" hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!! Is Hiei cuddling that cat? Now I thought you said you would rather die than pet a cat!!!!!!!" screamed Kuwabara.  
  
Everyone except Kurama burst out laughing. Botan was laughing do had, tears were straming down her face. Keiko tried to stop and show some respect, but she just looked at him and doubled over in laughter again. Even Yukina was trying hard to stifle a laugh. Yusuke was rolling around on the ground crushing the popcorn and Puu was having a hard time staying on his head.  
  
Shizuru was leaning on her brother for support and laughing her head off while Kuwabara was guffawing with his nasty voice. Before long, Kurama had things in order. First he commanded everyone to stop, but no one listened so he shrugged and brought out his rose and snapped it into his Rose whip  
  
He then threatened everyone until they stpped and he turned around and said "See. Hiei, there is nothing to be ashamed of. Petting a cat is a common thing to do. No hurt feelings right?  
  
But he was just talking to empty air and a cat lying on the ground. Hiei had disappeared. Kurama sighed and said the party was over. One by one, the partygoers left and everything was silent. Kurama sighed and started cleaning up the mess.  
  
He will be back before long. I know he will. Just make sure that no one EVER brings this up again or who knows what Hiei will do.  
  
Kurama then sensed Hiei's ki very strongly. So close, he had to be in the room. He turned around quickly, but the window was open and the Shadow was gone.  
  
Well Hiei took the cat too. Wonder where he went...  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~ ()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
Meanwhile, Hiei had Shadow in his arms while he jumped from tree to tree.  
  
Now where should I leave this cat? I have never been embarrassed like that. It is all this cats fault! The stupid fox should have never had bought her. A waste of his money. And why did Kurama think he should get a cat? Aren't cats and foxes natural enemies or something?  
  
Hiei was getting farther and farther away from the lights of the city. He was going as far into the countryside as he dared and was going to leave the kitten there and hope she never came back.  
  
"Hopefully, she would survive on her own and some nice family would find her and take care of her." Said Hiei to himself.  
  
Do I care for the well-being of this cat now? I should really train more. I am getting weak, letting myself fell stupid ningen feelings for this cat. Hn.  
  
After a while, Hiei found a small clearing in the corn field and stopped. He looked down at the cat and saw that it was asleep. He hated to see it go, but at that time, he though it was the right choice.  
  
"Goodbye Shadow. I'll miss you, but this is for the best." Whispered Hiei and he stroked Shadow's fur once more and laid her on the ground. He then left and went back towards the lights of the city.  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~ ()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
Hiei hurried back to Kurama's house and tapped on his bedroom window. Kurama was asleep, but he heard the noise immediately and got up to pen the window.  
  
"Where were you and where did you take Shadow? I hope you didn't do something bad to her." Said Kurama worriedly.  
  
"Hn. Somewhere you will never find her. Don't even try it. Tell me again why you bought her in the first place." Replied Hiei.  
  
"Because you were lonely and I didn't want you interupting me again by going to school! Doy uo know what score I got on the test the day you sat on my classroom windowsill?!! I got a 35!" yelled Kurama.  
  
Kurama. Cool yourself. Its not Hiei's fault. Take a deep breath and ..  
  
Hiei looked surprised. He has never seen Kurama so angry before. It was one of those few times Kurama ever let out his emotions. Kurama took a deep breath and calmed down.  
  
"I'm sorry I blew up at you like that. I know its not your fault. Anyway, do you need anything else like something to eat? I do need to get to bed soon, just to let you know." Said Kurama.  
  
Hiei kind of came out of his daze and shook his head. He then left out the window quietly.  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~ ()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
How do you like this chapter? Its 3 ½ pages long. Longer than the other chapters I think.  
  
Sorry I didn't update sooner. I've been busy. OK, that's a lie. Actually, my stupid brother is always playing games on my computer. Grrr... He won't let me get on the computer so I couldn't really write.  
  
Its 12:45 AM right now and he is asleep! Finally I get the computer to myself. Well, please R&R!!!!  
  
I'll try to update soon OK? Let me find a rubber chicken and hit my brother on the head REALLY hard with it. That way he might stop bothering me. Ja ne! 


End file.
